


First time.

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Freaking Quinn, ILY, Quintis - Freeform, Tobias M Curtis, first fic in a while, ooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby had been rescued from the kidnapping. And now he's back home with the love of his life, Happy Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back c: please do leave reviews! I really do appreciate them! And feel free to leave me prompts here or on tumblr @/happycurtistobiasquinn

"How's your arm?" Happy hands Toby a mug of tea.

"My arm is healing fine and- ew is this green tea?"

"Green tea tastes great." She half rolls her eyes.

"You taste great." Toby smirks.

"Really, doc?" Happy bites down a grin. "You just got rescued from being kidnapped and beaten up and you're already making jokes?"

"Hey, I'm not making a joke. You do taste good." He pulls a face after taking a sip. Toby pulls her on to his lap after placing the mug down. Happy closes her eyes, resting her head on his chest. Silence fills the room. Toby looks at her. At how beautiful she is. But she looks tired, well maybe to an ordinary person she looks just tired, but Toby knows there's more to that than her just being tired.

"Hey, Hap. You okay? Wait. No lemme rephrase that. You're not okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She half whispers, burning herself deeper in to his chest. Toby plants a kiss on her head, hugging her tighter.

"Hey, I'm right here." He says gently. Silence fills the room once more.

"I was scared." Happy says without looking up.

"This is the second time I've ever heard you say that and I know, babe. I know." He whispers softly in her ear. "I'm okay now. It's okay now. Everything is okay now."

"I could have lost you today." Her voice cracks. Toby shuts his eyes. He wanted to convince her otherwise. But they are both geniuses. They both know it'd be a lie to say he couldn't have died today.

"Hey. Look at me, Hap." Toby's voice laced with pure sincerity. Happy peeks up from his embrace, her eyes glistening with tears which she refused to let fall. "I love you. And we're going to be okay. I promise." He kisses her on the temple. He held her in the embrace for a while.

"Hey, doc?" Happy finally breaks the silence.

"Yeah, Hap?"

"I love you too." She didn't know what to expect from saying these three words. All she knew was she felt that way, and that she liked how the words could so naturally roll out from her tongue, even though she has never said these words to him before. A goofy grin appears on Toby's face upon realization.

"That's the first time you've ever said that." He whispers and he can't stop smiling.

"I know."

They fell asleep in that position. In the morning, they'll wake up with aches all around and fallen asleep hands or legs, but for now, they both fall asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm having writers block for I love you forever and always .-. Please bear with me!
> 
> And this fic was supposed to be a proposal fic (in which Quinn proposes to Curtis) buttttttt I felt that it'd be appropriate for Happy to say I love you the first time ever. (To Toby at least)


End file.
